Cicatrización
by 39medalla
Summary: Tal vez un día despertaremos y recordaremos todo esto como un mal sueño, volveremos a reír y saldremos a la playa, volveremos a Echo Creek y comeremos burritos de azúcar, saldremos de pesca, acamparemos, iremos de compra y…
1. Cicatrización

**Cicatrización.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno aquí una pequeña edición del capítulo, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero hace poco comencé a ver el anime Kakegurui, y luego me puse a leer el manga, razón por la cual me he tardado en subir nuevo capítulo, además estoy trabajando en otras historias.**

 **Actualizado Miércoles 20/2/19**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

La primera vez que vi tus cicatrices no pude evitar llorar, y aunque ahora son naturales verlas en tu piel de ébano sigue doliéndome, sé que mi dolor no se puede comparar con el que debiste sufrir para obtenerlas ... pero igual me duele ... me duele porque no pude hacer nada por ti ...

La primera vez que mis dedos tocaron las cicatrices de tu pecho, llore, porque intente imaginar lo que debiste sentir, pero no pude, no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

La primera vez que mis labios tocaron tus cicatrices tú lloraste... porque vuelto a despertar tus emociones, porque dentro de ti, sé que todavía está Marco Ubaldo Díaz, escondido debajo de todo ese dolor y miedo.

Tus manos me tocan de forma insegura, y aunque no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, siempre me tocas con miedo, porque son solo en estos momentos que actúas como el chico seguro ...

Y a veces lloro porque recuerda lo que sufriste a manos de ese monstruo. No de Toffee, no de Meteora, ni ningún monstruo de Mewne, y el único nombre que puedo recordar es el de _**Cecil Montenegro.**_

A veces trato de imaginármela, por las descripciones que me has dado de ella, pero da miedo.

A veces quisiera buscarla, pero siempre sacas esa idea de mi cabeza, la describes como una valquiria (aunque no sé qué es eso), una gran cabellera negra que llega a hasta por debajo de su cintura, alta de rasgos perfectos, de piel blanca color perla blanco pálido, con grandes pechos con cintura de reloj de arena y de grandes caderas.

Era una chica hermosa, pero lo que más recuerdas de ella son sus grandes ojos rojos sangre... es lo que más se grabó en tu mente, no fue ni el hecho de ser torturado varias veces, ni el hecho de ser violado en reiteradas ocasiones, fue el hecho de verla a los ojos mientras asesinaba a tu familia.

Tus labios besan mi cuello, tus manos vagan por mi cintura, tus dedos se deslizan por mi espalda y mis piernas se envuelven en tu cintura.

Oculto mi cara en tu hombro, y tú igual en el mío, siento tus labios dejando una pequeña marca indetectable, nos separamos lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos, y veo tus lágrimas.

Te doy un suave beso, y me pregunto porque tienes miedo, ¿Miedo a que pase algo a mí? ¿Miedo que les pase algo a mis padres? ¿Miedo a que les pase algo a Kelly, Janna, Tom, Hekappo?

Todos ellos te ayudaron y por eso tienes miedo de que les pase algo, ya que será tu culpa, y no podrías vivir en eso.

Recuerdo a Janna cuando apareció en las puertas del castillo con la pierna rota, al igual que los dedos de la mano derecha, alguien la había estaba torturado ... recuerdo que Kelly fue a buscarte y se adentró en aquella fortaleza, como Tom se enfrentó a esos extraños humanos que no morían, y a Hekapoo que, sin importarle las reglas, los sacos a los tres de ahí.

Janna también tenía miedo, Kelly no quiso hablar de las cosas que vio, Tom... simplemente se fue de mi vida, porque quería que su "hermano" volviera, cuando estuvimos juntos a puerta cerrada, el lloro, porque vio por lo que habías sufrido, y se molestó por no haber ido antes a salvarte.

Hekapoo quería ayudarte, pero no sabía cómo... al final nadie sabía cómo ayudarte, ni yo sabía qué hacer, simplemente intentaba que cada día fuera mejor...

Aún recuerdo la expresión de mis padres al verte, recuerdo como mi mamá te atrajo así ella en un abrazo, como mi papá llora cuando te vio tendido en la cama recuperándote de sus heridas, ellos querían ser tus padres ... Querían cuidarte.

Pero tú tienes miedo, estás enojado, y no sabes porque, no sabes porque te culpas, porque culpas a todos y sobre todo porque a veces me culpas, me culpas por no haber hecho más por tu familia, por tu hermano, por tus padres, por Jackie, por sensei, por todos los que murieron, y luego te arrepientes de hacerlo, porque sabes que no es justo, pero igual lo haces.

Y luego te arrepientes de hacerlo.

Nuestras caderas se mueven en sincronía perfecta, gemidos de placer inundan toda la habitación, y nos unimos en un lujurioso y apasionado beso, y la única razón por la cual nos separamos es por aire.

A veces miro tus cicatrices...

A veces toco tus cicatrices...

A veces... me gustaría que todo fuera como antes...

Me recuerda a un viejo poema que leí en la tierra:

 _ **Un pájaro vivía en mí.**_

Creo que decía el poema no estoy segura, siempre se hizo muy rara la literatura de la tierra;

 _ **Una flor viajaba en mi sangre. Mi corazón era un violín.**_

Todavía trato de recordar el resto del poema, pero me resulta difícil pensar en ello ahora.

 _ **Aquí yace un pájaro. Una flor. Un violín**_

Es todo lo que puedo recordar, por ahora. Tal vez mañana me puedas ayudar con eso. Siempre tengo ideas más claro cuando tengo sexo contigo.

Caemos rendidos sobre las sabanas de la cama, el olor a sexo se podía olor por toda la habitación, y nos tomamos el tiempo para compartir un último beso, antes de que te quedes dormido.

Miro tu pecho levantarse lentamente, con respiraciones tranquilas, hoy parece que tienes un sueño sin pesadillas, noto tu respiración tranquila y serena y comienzo a contarlas hasta llegar a cien.

Mis dedos comienzan a jugar con los mechones de tu cabello, hasta que me aburro. Después comienzo a jugar con los dedos de tu mano, pero después de un momento también aburrido ... Y después miro las cicatrices en tu pecho ...

Y lentamente comienzo a tocarlas, siento la piel cicatrizada bajo la yema de mis dedos, puedo sentir los tranquilos latidos e tu corazón, mientras mis dedos pasan por cada una de ellas ...

Y sin darme cuenta estoy llorando, porque a mí me duele ver tus cicatrices. Siempre que miro tus cicatrices ciento como si fuera aquella primera vez.

Tal vez, un día despertaremos y recordaremos todo esto como un mal sueño, volveremos a _Echo_ Creek y comeremos burritos de azúcar, iremos a la playa y saldremos de pesca, acamparemos, iremos de compra y más...

Poco a poco mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar, tal vez puedas hacer una lista mañana, como solías hacer, mañana es otro día.

Por ahora con que tu duermas bien, yo estoy bien.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Planeo subir una serie de One-shot que, si y no están entrelazados, con respecto a un universo que está en proceso de desarrollo en mi mente.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. Confort

**Confort.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno aquí una pequeña edición del capítulo, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero hace poco comencé a ver el anime Kakegurui, y luego me puse a leer el manga, razón por la cual me he tardado en subir nuevo capítulo, además estoy trabajando en otras historias.**

 **Actualizado Miércoles 20/2/19**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marco se despertó de golpe durante la madrugada, el sol todavía no había salido, así que espero a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad antes de sentarse al borde de la cama.

Una fría capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, y luego vinieron los escalofríos, Marco comenzó a respirar de forma brusca casi ahogada, sabía bien lo que venía, un ataque de pánico, y de repente escuchó su voz: -Hola Capitán Díaz-, Levanto la vista y delante de él estaba ella, **Montenegro** , parada de forma imponente, con un vestido blanco largo, y tacones del mismo color.

Siempre con maquillaje leve, sus mejillas con algo de rubor rojo, sus labios con una capa suave de color rosa, delineador negro, sus uñas cubiertas con esmalte brillante, siempre vestida así... como si fuera a una cita.

-No eres real-, Dijo Marco con voz suave, -No estás aquí, desapareciste, Janna me lo dijo, _"perdida en acción"_ -, Susurro Marco entre sollozos ahogados, no se avía dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta ese momento, -Por favor Marco, "desaparecida en acción" no es lo mismo que "muerto en cumplimiento del deber" y tú lo sabes-, Respondió a la par que soltaba una pequeña risa.

Marco miro en silencio como Montenegro caminaba alrededor de la habitación, antes de tomar una silla, y arrastrarla para poder sentarse frente a él.

-Siempre tengo preguntas para ti, y tú nunca me das respuestas-, Dijo esto a la par que sacaba un paquete de cigarros mentolados y comenzaba a fumar, Marco no respondió, solo se quedó... hay temblando, como un niño asustado.

-Al principio mostrabas valor, eras desafiante como todos los otros, lleno de energía... pero te rompí, todos se rompen...-, de repente otra voz sonó en el medio de la habitación, Marco levanto la vista y miro directamente a los ojos a la reina Moon.

 _ **...**_

Moon salió de su habitación en completo silencio, no quería despertar a River que dormía plácidamente, para ella era común levantarse durante la madrugada, dirigir un reino tomaba mucho de su tiempo, y aunque no era necesario hacerlo siempre, ya se había acostumbrado a este estilo de vida.

Tomo una bata azul, y se dirigió hasta su oficina para poder trabajar, cuando de repente escuchó el eco de una voz a lo largo del pasillo.

"Marco", pensó Moon, hasta el día de hoy, Moon solo sabía lo poco que Marco había compartido con ella, sobre lo que paso en la tierra, eran pequeñas cosas de su vida como soldado y el tiempo en el que fue prisionero y torturado, al parecer solo Star conocía la historia completa de lo que vivió Marco, durante la guerra y su encierro.

Camino lento y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, de nuevo volviendo a escuchar a Marco hablar, _"No estás aquí, desapareciste, Janna me lo dijo, perdida en acción"_ , se paró delante de la puerta un momento, no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Y ahí lo vio... sentado en el suelo, temblando, sudando y llorando como un niño que recién despierta de una pesadilla.

Fue solo el puro instinto materno que le obligo a Moon a entrar en la habitación, y se sentó a su lado para luego tomar su mano, no dijo nada, no le preguntó nada, solo se sentó con él en medio de la oscuridad, y lo conforto.

-Oye tranquilo mañana vuelve Star-, Dijo Moon con tono suave, mientras acariciaba su mano de forma suave, -¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos compañía mutuamente?-, Marco lentamente se apoya en el hombro de Moon, cerro sus ojos y asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, antes de responder suavemente con un; -Si-…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno aquí una pequeña actualización, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupado, intentare actualizar la historia el miércoles o jueves, solo les diré que veremos a alguien que no se esperan, adivinen.**

 **Actualizado Miércoles 20/2/19**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**


	3. Un poco del pasado (Parte 1)

**Un poco del pasado (Parte 1).**

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto Star?-, pregunto Tom con algo de preocupación en su voz, apenas llevaban unos 20 minutos caminando, y ya sentía que algo andaba mal, ser el futuro rey del inframundo, le otorgo la habilidad de saberlo…

Star simplemente suspiro, -Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo,-, Respondió Star con un tono aburrido, era la tercera vez que Tom le hacia esa pregunta, sabía que algo andaba mal, no era idiota, ni la chica tonta de hace 8 años, que vino a la tierra.

Hace 20 minutos que estaban caminando, y según por lo que Star sabia de Janna, era mejor caminar por el bosque para evitar las patrullas, y a los comboys blindados, tardarían mas en llegar pero era más seguro.

Se sorprendieron un poco al llegar a la afueras de Echo Creek, la calle principal estaba llena de barricadas de concreto, varias maletas y autos abandonados, llenos todavía de sus pertenencias, las tiendas y negocios vacios, solo quedando los estantes y escaparates vacios.

Star se detuvo por un momento, miro a Tom y le dijo:

-Revisemos los disfraces por última vez-, Tom simplemente asintió, Star invoco un espejo de cuerpo completo y miro su atuendo y maquillaje, camiseta gris sin diseño, vieja y maltratada, jinés rotos y gastados, su rubia melena, teñida de un negro oscuro, sus distintivas marcas, cubiertas por maquillaje. Star hecho un vistazo a Tom, quien había utilizado su magia, para poder verse como el chico del pasaporte, pelo castaño claro, con pecas, de tés clara, vestido con una camisa verde oscuro, y pantalón café.

Miraron el pasaporte y repitieron los nombres que estaban escritos, Star era "Lara Croft" y Tom era "Ethan Winters".

Por muy extraño que parezca, a esta hora ya había gente abriendo los negocios, Star no pudo evitar recordar cuándo iba en las mañanas a la escuela con Marco, levantarse temprano, desayunar hojuelas azucaradas, las fiestas sorpresas de la familia Diaz, salir de compras y cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, sabían bien que era algo peligroso estar caminando tan temprano por las calles, Jana lo especifico muy bien, si llegara a darse el caso de encontrarse con algún soldado u oficial, tenían que decir; que eran de Arcadia Bay, perdieron todo en la tormenta, y que van de camino a Florida, que lo escucharon por radio, por la señal de emergencia, y entregar el pasaporte falso que Janna les dio.

Apenas caminaron 20 pasos dentro de la ciudad cuando de repente escucharon el sonido de un motor, y de la nada aparecieron dos vehículos de combate, Star y Tom levantaron las manos mientras los vehículos se acercaban rápidamente, -¡Mantengan las manos por encima de la cabeza!-, La voz provenía desde uno de los megáfonos del vehículo, -¡Si cooperan, no saldrán heridos!-, ambos hicieron exactamente lo que les dijeron.

Cuando por fin los vehículos se detuvieron bajaron unos 6 soldados, Star los distinguía bien, Marco ya le había contado cómo se verían, chaquetas negras, con mascaras de gas o bufandas cubriendo su rostro (siempre negras), botas, pantalón militar negro o gris, con esa extraña simbología, una cruz negra sobre un fondo blanco.

Uno de ellos se acerco, pistola en mano, sin dejar de apuntarle a Star;

-¿Saben que el toque de queda termina a la 7 de la mañana, y comienza a las 5 de la tarde?-, La pregunta fue hecha a Tom, -Venimos de Arcadia bay-, el soldado que había hecho la pregunto voltio a ver a Star y luego a Tom, y con voz molesta le pregunto a Star; -¿Pregunte si sabían sobre el toque de queda, no de donde son?-, Star suspiro suavemente antes de responder con voz suave; -No sabíamos del toque de queda, acabamos de llegar-.

El soldado los miro fijamente, le apunto a Star, luego le apunto a Tom, fue solo un minuto, pero joder, se sintió como una hora, y Marco pasó alrededor de 5 años con esta sensación.

-Arcadia Bay… ¿Saben si hay más sobrevivientes?-, Pregunto el soldado a la par que guardaba el arma, -No sabemos, después de la tormenta simplemente nos fuimos-. Respondió Tom.

El soldado suspiro mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el casco, -Soy el capitán Nicolás, de la 1015 división de infantería, encargado del orden y seguridad de Echo Creek-, Star se sorprendió un poco al ver su rostro, lleno de varias marcas blancas, y de un extraño aparato en su oído, Star no recordaba mucho de la tecnología de la tierra, pero eso era un aparato auditivo.

-Soy Lara y el es Ethan-, Respondió Star a la par que entregaba los pasaportes, el capitán Nicolás los tomo y los miro por un momento, antes de devolvérselos.

-Solo vamos de camino a Florida, escuchamos por radio que era nuestra mejor opción-, Respondió Tom, -Si es la mejor opción, pero es un camino largo… muy largo-, Les comento el capitán, -Lo sabemos, pero nos dijeron que podíamos descansar aquí, que hay un lugar donde podemos quedarnos un tiempo-, Le dijo Star, el capitán suspiro, y después de un momento dijo; -Conozco un lugar donde pueden quedarse, suban los llevare-.

Star y Tom dudaron por un momento, pero el capitán les hizo señas para que se apuraran, se subieron y los soldados también, y se pusieron en marcha al lugar, Star no tardo en darse cuenta que iban rumbo a la escuela.

Tom se le quedo viendo fijamente al soldado delante de él, su mirada era como la de Marco en las primeras semanas de su rescate, una mirada sin vida.

-¿Qué mierda estas mirando?-, Pregunto con un tono enojado, -No nada, lo siento-, Respondió rápido Tom bajando la mirada, Nicolás no dijo nada, el simplemente acomodo el retrovisor, para ver a Tom y luego a Star.

Estuvieron en ese incomodo silencio por unos diez minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron, a la escuela de Echo Creek, Star y Tom se sorprendieron, el lugar había sido convertido en una fortaleza.

Varias filas de autos habían sido colocadas alrededor de la escuela, las ventanas y entradas tapiadas con chatarra, alambre de púas en los muros, fue Tom el que se percato que desde la parte de arriba de los techos los estaban vigilando.

El soldado que estaba sentado frente a Tom se levanto, saco una linterna y comenzó a hacerle señas al edificio, después de un momento, una pared hecha con chatarra se levanto, y Star casi suelta un grito de sorpresa, al ver quien salió a recibir a los soldados… era Brittney Womg.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Primero que nada una disculpa, se que había dicho que se actualizaría el jueves pero estuve muy ocupado y cansado con el trabajo, pero aquí estoy, intentare actualizar la próxima semana pero no se que día exactamente, asi que simplemente gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, y será hasta la proxima.

Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_


	4. Un poco del pasado (Parte 2)

**Un poco del pasado (Parte 2).**

Marco suspiro con frustración, era la tercera vez que cometía el mismo error, y ya se estaba frustrando de lo mismo. La falta de sueño, solo reforzaba su mal humor, se sentía tonto, el no poder dormir si no era con compañía… pero… había sido así en los últimos años.

Era difícil encontrar ayuda profesional en Mewnie que entendiera por lo que pasa, Star lo había ayudado bastante, pero se había vuelto code-pendiente de su presencia, y ya de por si era muy humillante y vergonzoso que la Reina Moon durmiera con él, no es que no estuviera agradecido con ella, pero hasta cierto punto era incomodo.

Volvió a mirar la carta, Star tendría que estar una semana más fuera, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con Star, pero de nuevo supo que no era justo estar enojado con Star.

Reviso el documento y por fin estaba bien redactado, miro la enorme pila de documentos que tenía que revisar, suspiro con pesar, y tomo otro…

Cuando por fin termino, se dio cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado, volvió a suspirar con pensar, se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, camino con la cabeza abajo, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería hir a dormir, pero se sorprendió al ver quien estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Hekapoo qué haces aquí?-, Pregunto Marco con algo de sorpresa y molestia, aunque Hekapoo lo había ayudado en su escape, y estaba eternamente agradecido con ella, pero no habían hablado nada, y Marco dedujo hasta cierto punto que solo lo había ayudado, por conocerse y nada más.

-Oye señor músculos, no pareces muy feliz de verme-, Dijo Hekapoo con su tono habitual de voz. –No es eso, simplemente estoy cansado-, Le respondió Marco con voz aburrida. Hekapoo sonrió suavemente.

-Vamos señor músculos, hace mucho que no salimos. Solo tú y yo, y unos cuantos portales que cerrar.- Dijo Hekapoo con voz canturreona, -No salimos, primero porque tu dijiste que nuestra sociedad termino, y segundo como futuro Rey de Mewnie estoy aprendido a cómo manejar el reino-, Le respondió Marco ya sonando molesto.

Hekapoo noto de inmediato el tono de voz molesto, sabía que este Marco no era como con el que convivio por aquellos 16 años, este fue el Marco que encontró en aquella oscura celda.

-Lo sé presumido, no tienes que recordármelo tonto-, Respondió Hekapoo sonriente mente, -Simplemente se que has estado ocupado, estudiando y todo eso, pero eso no signifique que no puedas salir a divertirte-, Ahora Hekapoo tomo la mano de Marco y lo jalo a un portal.

Marco cayó encima de su trasero, suspiro bruscamente y con molestia, había olvidado lo fuerte que era Hekapoo, se levanto y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la caverna.

Marco suspiro con cansancio, entro y hay miro a Hekapoo, sentada en la barra con una copa de fuego en su mano. Marco suspiro y se dirigió a la barra, al lado de ella.

-Deme una copa de de Licor de jengibre negro-, Pidió Marco al barman, -Increíble, veo que ahora el niño tiene bolas-, Dijo Hekapoo con voz cantarina, -Por favor Hekapoo, fui soldado, beber era la mejor paro dormir-, Respondió Marco a la par que tomaba un largo trago.

Hekapoo ordeno un _"Beso del Diablo"_ y estuvieron en silencio durante casi media hora, hasta que Hekapoo rompió el silencio, -¿Oye y como fue ser soldado?-, Marco la miro con extrañeza, suspiro y antes de que diera la respuesta, Hekapoo lo interrumpió nuevamente, -Y no me digas lo que le dices a los demás, sobre el honor y el deber, porque los dos sabemos que hasta cierto punto eso es mentira, y en tu caso, es una mentira completa-, Marco simplemente suspiro, -No había más opciones-, Respondió mientras fijaba su mirada en la de Hekapoo, -Después de… todo lo que paso aquí… con Star y Tom… y esto de ser escudero, pensé que sería mejor volver a la tierra-, Marco se detuvo simplemente para tomar otro trago de su bebida, -Solo volví para encontrarme que todo se había ido al carajo, mi familia como la de muchos otros, se habían instalado en la escuela, para estar más seguro, escaseaba la comida, el agua se había infectado con alguna especie de bacteria, los pandilleros poco a poco se apoderaron, los policía poco o nadan podían hacer con lo que estaba pasando, para cuando de verdad tuvimos noticias reales de los hechos, llevábamos 5 meses de guerra- , Fue Hekapoo quien interrumpió a Marco esta vez para ordenar otra ronda.

Marco no sabía porque le estaba contando esto a ella, pero simplemente continúo.

-Un día llegaron unos camiones, con comida, agua, medicinas y una propuesta-, Hekapoo ya sabía por dónde iban los clavos, pero no interrumpió en ningún momento la historia, -Nos lo dieron como un gesto de buena fe, pero si nos uníamos a ellos, obtendríamos suministros mensuales, protección de las criminales, prácticamente nos dijeron únanse a nosotros o están por su cuenta-, Marco tomo otro largo trago al igual que Hekapoo ambos simplemente pidieron otra ronda.

…

El frio viento se coló por las rejas de la ventana, Marco lentamente busco en medio de la oscuridad una manta con la cual cubrirse, pero no la encontró, en cambio sintió algo tibio, era muy raro, era lo mismo que sentía al estar con Star.

Esa sensación de cuidado y protección, atrajo mas el cuerpo cálido, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de ella, volvió a dormir profundamente.

Hekapoo en cambio estaba perfectamente despierta, tenía tomada firmemente la mano que estaba en su cintura, y su mente repetía una y otra vez lo que él había dicho, "Quemar a esos niños", "Enterrar a mi hermano", "Le suplique que matara, pero no lo hizo"…

Lentamente Hekapoo cerró sus ojos e intento dormir.

Hoy había entendido por fin algo, el Marco con el que había compartido esta misma cama, ya hace muchos años, había muerto encadenado a una silla, y el Marco con él estaba compartiendo esta cama, esta misma noche, era un completo extraño para ella y hoy lo había conocido.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, me gustaría agradecer los comentarios de apoyo, y un agradecimiento**_ _ **especial a "**_ _ **marati2011**_ _ **",**_ _ **bueno será hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_


	5. Un poco del pasado (Parte 3)

**Un poco del pasado (Parte 3).**  
La mirada de Brittney se posó un momento sobre Star y luego sobre Tom, antes de que la voz del capitán Anderson rompiera el silencio; -¿Los conoces Brittney?-, Brittney frunció el ceño, -La chica se parece a alguien que conocí, eso es todo-, Respondió con tono molesto.

-Dicen que solo están paso-, Comento Anderson a la par que encendía dos cigarrillos y le ofreció uno a Brittney quien sin dudar lo tomo, estuvieron en silencio durante dos minutos, hasta que Anderson volvió a hablar: -Solo quiero recordarte, lo que va a pasar aquí si algo raro sucede-, Brittney lo miro desafiante mente, antes de tomar una calada de su cigarro para luego tirárselo en la cara a Anderson.

-Ya te he dicho que no me amenazas-, Anderson en respuesta solo sonrió, -Si una patrulla desaparece, si un puente se desploma misteriosamente… me pedirán explicaciones a mí, y yo diré tu nombre, y sabes bien ¿Que les va a pasar a todos ellos? ¿Verdad?-, Pregunto a la par que comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla de Brittney, ella simplemente asintió, antes de responder con un simple -Si-.

Anderson hizo una seña, y dos hombres comenzaron a bajar cajas de las otras camionetas, -Es un sobrante de comida y medicina, ustedes los necesitan más que nosotros-, Dijo lo ultimo dejando escapar una última calada de su cigarrillo, antes de arrojarlo al suelo, Brittney suspiro igual que él, antes de dejarlo caer al piso, y decir un simple _"gracias"_.

-Avísame cuando se vallan, solo por si pasa algo, y no tenga que venir aquí-, Dijo Anderson lo ultimo dando un paso atrás, Brittney en cambio tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón, -Eso hare, no te preocupes-.

Anderson sonrió suavemente, se subió a una camioneta, y se fue.

Nadie dijo nada, nohasta que todo estuvo en silencio, solo hasta ese momento, Star hablo; -Es bueno verte de nuevo Brittney-, Dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, Brittney en cambio camino hasta Star y sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia ella, en un abrazo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, chica rara-, Fue hasta ese momento que Star se dio cuenta de que Brittney estaba llorando, y Star comenzó a llorar.

-También es bueno verte de nuevo Brittney-, Dijo Star con voz entre cortada.

…

Aunque llegaron de mañana, pasaron gran parte del día ocupados, después de guardar las provisiones que los soldados dejaron, Star fue recibida por varios de sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria, sonrió, rio, y lloro. Tom también está sonriendo, de repente la voz de Brittney llamo la atención de todos, -Ok, todos estamos felices de ver a Star de nuevo, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer-, Varios quejidos de molestia resonaron del pequeño grupo alrededor de Star, -Mas tarde durante el descanso van a tener tiempo de hablar con ella, por ahora todos tenemos trabajo que hacer-, Todos suspiraron con pesar antes de separarse de ella y que cada uno comenzara con sus tareas.

 _ **Ya entrada la noche.**_

Todos se encontraban alrededor de una gran fogata, estaban cenando la especialidad de Ferguson, sopa de mar y verduras, hablando del día dehoy.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Star al recordar todo lo sucedido, ir al muelle para ayudar atraer el pescado para el almuerzo, y encontrarse con Ferguson, quien al ver a Star se acercó para abrazarla, pero se detuvo pensando que el olor a pescado la molestaría, en cambio se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, y estrujarlo en un abrazo.

Después recolectaron otras, almajes, caracoles y cangrejos de la bahía, en compañía de Sabrina y Ed, Tom en cambio ayudo a otro grupo conformado por Brittney, Justin, Lars, Monique, Keit, Dan y Jared a cortar árboles, para convertirlos en madera trabajable para construir muebles, casas y reforzar los muros.

De repente la voz de Tom la saco de sus pensamientos, -¿Oye Star puedo hablarte de algo?-, Star bajo su plato, y miro fijamente a Tom, -¿Claro que sucede?-, Tom se sentó a su lado, y miro fijamente a la fogata, tomo una respiración y pregunto, -¿Qué paso aquí?-, Star también fijo su mirada en la fogata, y permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Star porque no ayudaste a nadie aquí?-, Tom sonaba hasta cierto punto molesto e incrédulo, -Algo horrible paso aquí… algo espantoso Star y se de lo que hablo-, Tom aparto la mirada de la fogata, y miro al resto de chicos y chicas comiendo, -Sé que soy egoísta, malvado, mezquino y avaricioso…. Pero tu Star, ¿Por qué no los ayudaste?-, Fue hasta ese momento que Tom la miro.

Star se quedo en silencio, miro su tazón de sopa lo levanto y sin mirar a Tom respondió; -No lo sé-.

-¿Tuvo que ver con Marco, si no me equivoco?-, Pregunto Brittney a lo cual los dos la voltearon a ver, con preocupación, Brittney en cambio simplemente sonrió y se sentó en el suelo a la par de ellos, fue hasta entonces que notaron una botella de un líquido color cobrizo en su mano derecha, -Es vodka ¿Qué no beben?-, Dijo lo último tendiéndole la botella a Tom, quien la tomo y le dio un trago; -Es dulce-, Dijo Tom mientras saboreaba el gusto que dejo en su boca.

-Dale las gracias a Francis y Timmy, ellos son nuestros expertos en licores-, Dijo Brittney mientras los señalaba al otro lado de la fogata, y ellos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

Después dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Star, -Star sea lo que sea que paso entre tú y Marco, no es tu culpa, sé con qué intenciones vinieron aquí, pero no hay nada que tu o Tom o todo Mewni puedan hacer aquí-, Dijo esto último dándole un trago la a su botella, -La guerra termino para nosotros Star, muchos aquí vivimos un infierno personal, perdimos a nuestros amigos, seres queridos, familia-, La voz de Brittney sonó entrecortada, sofocando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, -Muchos de nuestros conocidos, murieron… peleando contra la " _ **Wehrmacht**_ _ **"**_ , el ejército de Umbra-, Star la miro con extrañeza, -¿La Wehrmacht? ¿Marco dijo que había luchado contra el ejército de Umbra?-.

Brittney se congelo, miro extrañada a Star y con voz temblorosa, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos dijo; -Marco… murió Star… Montenegro lo capturo, y después no supimos nada de el-, Star simplemente sonrió suavemente; -Él está vivo-.

Gritos de emoción y llantos de alegría comenzaron a resonar por todo el campamento en cuanto la noticia de que Marco Oswaldo Díaz, estaba vivo…

Lo que comenzó como uno de tantos grupos cenando, alrededor de una fogata se convirtió en una gran multitud alrededor de Star, -¿Qué sucede, nadie sabía que estaba vivo?-, Preguntó Star con visible asombro, -No, la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando luchamos por última vez contra "El Soldado" estábamos en retirada… después se que fue atrapo por Montenegro, y luego desapareció-, Brittney dio su explicación tan rápido como pudo.

Star suspiro y comenzó a contar, como Kelly, Tom y algunos amigos de su dimensión se dieron cuenta de donde estaba marco, gracias a Janna, y ellos fueron a rescatarlo, que Marco fue brutal mente torturado por alguien llamado _**Cecil Montenegro**_ , y que ahora se encontraba en Mewni recuperándose.

De la nada y de poco a poco, una fiesta empezó en el campamento, música y bailes, Ferguson incluso saco unos barriles de licor, del cual todos sin excepción de edad bebieron.

Star no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, toda esta emoción y alegría por saber que Marco está vivo, sonaba cruel, pero era la realidad, -Oigan se los explicare más tarde, ahora vamos a celebrar-, Dijo Brittney tendiéndoles la mano, a Tom y Star que al principio dudaron, pero al final se sumaron a la fiesta.

…

Star se despertó con un ligero toque de su hombro era Brittney, que le hizo señas para que le siguiera, Star sintió un leve dolor de cabeza y tenía un mal sabor de boca debido a lo que bebió a noche.

Pero igual siguió a Brittney, durante un momento busco a Tom en medio de la multitud y lo encontró dormido abrazado a una chica que hasta después reconoció que era Sabrina, Star rio internamente, en el fondo parecía una escena de ellos dos después de festejar en el Rebo-nubes.

Siguió a Brittney hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Ferguson, ya preparando el desayuno, -Buenos días, Star-, Star simplemente sonrió, y le devolvió el saludo, Brittney se sentó en una de las tantas mesas y le hizo señas a Star para que se sentara con ella.

Después de un momento Ferguson les trajo café recién hecho, estuvieron unos 3 minutos en silencio simplemente bebiendo café.

-¿Cómo está el?-, Pregunto Brittney con voz suave, Star suspiro y miro fijamente su tasa, antes de responder; -Físicamente está sano, pero… no es el mismo-, Le respondió Star con tono triste, -No te rindas con el-, Dijo Brittney de repente, -Nunca lo hare-, Le respondió Star.

-¿Alguna vez él te hablo de lo que paso aquí? ¿De lo que nos pasó a nosotros?-, Pregunto Brittney mirando fijamente su taza de café.

-Solo me habla de Montenegro, como lo torturaron, nunca habla de su servicio militar aquí en la tierra, de sus compañeros, en realidad ¿Es como si tratara de olvidar todo lo que paso?-, Menciono Star, Brittney la miro fijamente, _"Entonces no le ha hablado de ella"_ , pensó mientras le daba otro trago a su taza de café.

-A su debido tiempo él te va a hablar de lo que paso aquí, solo dale tiempo, lo merece-, Dijo Brittney sonriendo suavemente, -Lo se.-, Respondió Star a la par que tomaba su mano.

Star y Tom se fueron ese mismo día.

Una semana después de ese día, Marco volvió a la tierra.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 **Al principio quería poner algo de TomxStar pero este capitulo se fue por otras ramas... simplemente quería avisar que el próximo capitulo sera una TomxJanna, ya que siento la necesidad de describir lo sucedido en Echo Creek desde otro punto de vista, gracias por leer y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-_**


	6. En la oscuridad

**En la oscuridad.**

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Advertencia: lemon en este capítulo! Notas al final de la historia.**

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Algo que pocos sabían es que Janna Ordoña, fue la única espía de Marco Diaz durante la batalla por Echo Creek, fue en esos años que Janna conoció a Jacob** _ **"El Soldado".**_

Tom trazo con cuidado la línea debajo de su tercer ojo, hecho un último vistazo al calendario en su pared y estaba listo, para comenzar con su día, desayunar con la familia, sus clases de política y economía de los reinos aliados y posibles aliados, lecciones de etiqueta para cortejar a futuras pretendientes, y luego más tarde después del almuerzo, practica de nigromancia y piromancia…

Mientras Tom escuchaba por centésima vez a su padre explicándole la importancia de sus estudios y ejercicios, el en ningún momento aparto su mirada del asiento vacío en la mesa, y su mente no se apartó de la fecha que era hoy.

Tom sabía que su padre lo estaba castigando,más que nada debido al hecho de haber perdido la oportunidad y la mano de la princesa Star, futura reina de Mewni, ya que hace un mes le llego la invitación a la boda, de la princesa Star Buttlerfly la Subestimada y el joven escudero Marco Ubaldo Diaz de la tierra.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Tom al recordar, la extraña fama de Marco, desde que fue rescatado y se difundió la noticia de laboda, muchos Mewmanos sin importar la clase social, comenzó a preocuparse por los humanos y la dimensión de la tierra.

Entre las familias reales, condes, señores feudales y jefes de guerra, Marco el humano que derroto a Hekapoola creadora de tijeras, el estratega que junto soldados para enfrentarse a Meteora la hambrienta, el humano que reunió un pequeño ejército, como un gran general, un líder, un jefe de guerra.

Para enfrentarse a una fuerza que los supera casi 100 a 1… y aun así contra todo pronóstico, los freno, era imposible derrotarlos, pero que alguien tan joven, con pocos hombres y aún menosrecursos, se enfrentara a un enemigo tan poderoso y numeroso,lo impresionanteno es que los detuviera, si no que les provocara tantas bajas, que se volviera una molestia tan grande, que obligó al enemigo a enviar a sus mejores hombres tras de él, Marco era digno de admiración.

…

-Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy joven Lucitor-, Dijo el profesor de finanzas del reino marino, Tom simplemente asintió se levantó y salió de la habitación, las clases eran aburridas, entrenar era aburrido, simplemente eran cosas que ya sabía, o con un montón de texto y explicación innecesario.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, por hoy las clases habían terminado, y la oscuridad ya se cernía sobre el inframundo, ya había terminado todas sus obligaciones, y ahorasu mente y pasos iban en una sola dirección, sus pensamientosen ningún momento abandonaron la fecha de hoy, y no tardó en llegar a su destino, se paró enfrente de la puerta de madera, suspiro y la abrió.

Todo era una mezcla de colores, negros, naranjas y rojos, el crujir de la madera ardiendo en la chimenea era lo único que se podía oír en la habitación, además de la figura sentada frente a la chimenea, mientras más se acercaba a la figura, mas se iba percatando de los pequeños detalles.

Su cabello alguna vez corto, y cubierto por un gorro, ahora caía libremente por sus hombros, iba sin sus botas de cuero negro, y su capa gris ya así a un lado de ella, no tardo en notar que simplemente iba vestida con una camisa negra de alguna banda de rock de la tierra, y bragas azul oscuro y nada más.

Camino hasta ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella;

-¿Dónde has estado?-, Susurro Tom al oído de Janna,ella en respuesta se apoyó contra él, antes de voltear la cabeza y propinarle un suave beso. Estuvieron en esa posición por un momento, aun después de romper el beso.

-Tu madre me pidió seguir a Lord Tichondrius-, Tom asintió suavemente en respuesta, Janna se había ganado un puesto en la corte real de la familia Lucitor como la espía de confianza de Wrathmelior **.**

La mente de Tom vago a varios años atrás, cuando apenas Janna había escapado de Echo Creek y de las manos de _**Montenegro**_. Cuando llego a las puertas del castillo de Mewne, gritando por Star, con los dedos de la mano derecha rotos, y su pierna izquierda fracturada.

La desesperación y el miedo se escuchaba en su voz, gritando para que ayudaran a Marco, que ella lo había atrapado, que Jackie había muerto por su culpa.

Tom nunca olvidara los 3 días que Janna estuvo postrada en cama, después de que los doctores de Mewne la sanaran, repitiendo lo mismo una, y otra, y otra vez, que ella se había llevado a Marco, que él había matado a Jackie, que todo era su culpa.

Aun después de haber rescatado a Marco, aun después de que le dijeran que Montenegro había desaparecido junto a todos sus hombres, aun después de tanto tiempo, los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en Echo Creek pesaban en la memoria de todos, no solo en la de Marco.

Fue injusto pensar que solo él había sufrido, porque todos habían sufrido. Marco sufrió en las manos de **Cecil Montenegro** , pero Janna en cambio había sufrido en las manos de alguien llamado **Jacob Montenegro** apodado **"El Soldado"**.

Nunca se imaginó que esa… cosa tuviera familia.

Las manos de Tom vagaron hasta sus piernas, acariciando de forma cariñosa sus muslos, provocando ligeros espasmos de sorpresa de Janna.

 _ **Aún recuerda la primera vez que ella se coló en su habitación. Y por más extraño que parezca, ellos simplemente estuvieron hablando hasta el amanecer.**_

Los labios de Tom besaron de forma lujuriosa su cuello, dejando una perfecta marca roja en donde habían estado, inhalo profundamente, olfateando su perfume de súcubo, un regalo de su primera cita, se separo un poco de ella, y Janna aprovecho este momento para quitarle la camisa.

 _ **Por alguna razón Janna no quería quedarse en el castillo Buttlerfly, ella siempre decía, que le gustaba más el inframundo, y si era cierto en parte, pero Tom sospechaba que no soportaba estarcerca de Marco, jamás olvidara la primera vez que escucho su llanto, se despertó a mitad de la noche, por un extraño ruido que provenía de su armario, donde dormía Janna, aun que Tom le ofreció un cuarto ella se conformaba con un lugar pequeño, ya que siempre salía por varios días o incluso semanas.**_

Los dedos de Tom se deslizaron por debajo de su ropa interior, acariciándola de forma habilidosa su sexo, y Tom se deleitaba escuchando como escapaban gemidos de placer, mientras sus labios se juntaban en otro profundo beso.

 _ **Abrió la puerta y la encontró sollozando en su sueño, estaba sudando con lágrimas frescas en sus mejillas, el no podía dejarla así, suavemente movió su hombro y ella se despertó, el miedo estaba plasmado en su rostro, y sin previo aviso ella lo abrazo.**_

 _ **Tom no supo en ese momento que hacer, nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo así antes, así que simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos, y la arrullo suavemente, esa fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos, envueltos en los brazos del otro.**_

Tom froto su sexo contra el de Janna, sintiendo esa extraña y vigorizante sensación de gozo que lo llenaba, se delito con los exquisitos gemidos de placer que soltaba con cada uno de los movimientos de Tom.

La excitación crecía aun mas, y los besos se volvían más y más apasionados, cargados delujuria, de pasión, de deseo, pero sobre todo de amor.

 _ **-Quiero que lo quemes-, Tom no podía creer lo que escuchaba, -¿Cómo?-, Necesitaba confirmar lo que había escuchado, -No quiero seguir teniéndolo-, Janna se detuvo por un momento, tomo aire, y continuo, -Me recuerda mucho a ellos-, Tom no aparto su mirada del tatuaje en el antebrazo de Janna, el símbolo era algo que en la tierra llamaban "cruz", de color negra, con un fondo blanco, era el símbolo de los soldados de las Wermach, era el símbolo de que portaban en sus banderas, era el símbolo que Cecil llevaba tatuado en la misma posición, y Tom no necesito oír mas.**_

Tom jadeo cuando se deslizo en el interior de Janna, Janna gimió cuando Tom se adentró en ella, el sexo entre ellos siempre es apasionado y cargado de lujuria, sus movimientos fueron suaves y rápidos, sus esencias se mezclaban, y nuevamente sus labios se encontraban.

 _ **Tom sugirió que simplemente lo cubriera, que no era necesario hacer tal acto, pero Janna dijo que no, ella siempre sabría que hay estaba.**_

Janna empujo a Tom y se colocó encima de él, sus movimientos se coordinaron, en un vaivén perfecto, mientras los gemidos de ambos sonaban al unísono, y con un último movimiento de ambos culminaron este acto de amor.

 _ **En el hombro derecho de Janna, donde debería haber un tatuaje de una cruz negra con un fondo blanco, había una cicatriz de quemadura en forma de mano derecha masculina con garras.**_

Janna se levantó de su posición para tomar un vaso de agua, se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle también a Tom, y la jarra y el vaso cayeron al suelo, ahí estaba Tom arrodillado, alzando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió, y en el interior de ella había un anillo de Onyx adornado con un hermoso rubí sangre.

Tom no pregunto nada, Janna no dijo nada.

Simplemente dos lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Janna en el momento en que Tom deslizo el anillo en su dedo.

 _ **Y fue en ese momento, en medio de la oscuridad y el fuego muriendoen la chimenea, que se podía ver, que en el hombro derecho de Tom donde debería haber piel limpia, estaba el tatuaje de una mano derecha femenina.**_

Por hoy, ya no había nada más.

Solo la reconfortante oscuridad que dejo el fuego al morir.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Y aquí lo tienen, el TomxJanna que había prometido, aunque no explique mucho lo que paso en Echo Creek, al final simplemente termine contando lo que vivió Janna, siempre he visto a Janna como alguien que merodea en las sombras. No sé qué escribiré el próximo capítulo… así que simplemente será hasta la próxima.**

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_


	7. Hablando con el diablo

**Hablando con el diablo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno… aquí hay un nuevo capítulo… no sé cómo categorizar esto siendo sincero, pero igual espero que lo disfruten.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Una fuerte tormenta había comenzado, el viento soplaba violenta mente, y la lluvia golpeaba ferozmente, y en medio de todo esto, una oscura fortaleza se alzaba, a las orillas de un acantilado.

Los pasillos de la fortaleza se llenaban con el ruido de la lluvia y el viento, mientras una figura con una capa negra se desplazaba atreves de ellos.

Su mirada vagaba entre las celdas, los criminales más peligrosos de Mewni se encontraban aquí, los cristales de Rhombulus no los podían mantener presos, pero las cadenas de Hela, eran lo suficiente para mantenerlos a raya.

La súcubo Dina, el come almas Fame, la guerra Natasha, por mencionar algunos de los criminales que se encontraban aquí, vigilados por los centinelas creados por Solaria, mas guerreros que Mewmanos, eran otro tipo de monstruos, como había aprendido, en estos últimos años.

Pero la misteriosa figura no estaba aquí por eso, sus pasos iban en una dirección en especí por fin llego, dos guardias resguardaban la puerta, -Soy Star Buttlerfly, actual reina de Mewni-, Los guardias hicieron una reverencia, y abrieron la puerta, dejando pasar a Star.

-Otra agradable visita Reina Star-, Dijo Toffee levantándose de la silla, para hacer una reverencia, -Dejate de tonterías Toffee-, Respondió Star frunciendo el seño, Toffee se mantuvo con su mirada inmutable e inexpresiva como siempre.

Star coloco una cesta y un paquete de libros sobre la mesa, Toffee miro las cosas por un momento, antes de comenzar a revisarlas, -Muy amable de su parte su alteza-, Star no podía deducir si lo dijo en tono sarcástico o serio, después dirigió su mirada a los libros y comenzó a revisarlos.

-El reino Goblin y Troll se aliaron en contra nuestra-, Dijo Star rompiendo el silencio, -No hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo con las sirenas, y varios Mewmanos de la nobleza, están a punto de aliarse y ponerse en mi contra por mi matrimonio con un habitante de la tierra-, Dijo lo ultimo sentándose en la pequeña mesa de la celda, Toffee miro la portada del último libro, lo coloco junto a los otros, y se sentó en la cama al otro lado de la celda.

-El reino Goblin es numeroso, posee un vasto ejercito, pero mal equipado, necesita las armas y armaduras, que el ejército Troll produce, para frenarlos a ambos, destruye las minas de la boca del lobo, eso detendría al reino Goblin y Troll en sus negociaciones, y en caso de que eso no los detenga, declara la guerra contra los Goblin, sus números son mayores, pero mal equipados, no podrán atacar ninguna ciudad, y si Mewni avanza en su contra, se arrodillaran ante ti-, Toffee sonrió cuando la mirada de Star se fijo en el.

-¿Y con las sirenas?-, La mirada de Star se posó nuevamente sobre Toffee, el cual se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia un enorme mural que mostraba a las familias nobles de Mewni, Toffee miro fijamente la rama de la familia real del reino marino, -Su hija menor, Lady Vash-, Menciono Toffee, señalando su fotografía, -¿Qué pasa con ella?-, Pregunto Star con tono serio, -Organiza un matrimonio arreglado con ella-, La mirada de ira que le dio Star, fue suficiente para que Toffee levantara las manos en señal de inocencia.

-No me refiero a usted, claro está su majestad-, Dijo Toffee con una pequeña sonrisa, -Me refiero a que la familia real Vash, estaría más dispuesta a escuchar, si suposición estuviera asegurada, y que mejor que un matrimonio-, Las mejillas de Star brillaron aun con mas ira, mientras escuchaba a Toffee hablar, -Todavía no tiene hijos y usted está casada, que le parece un miembro de la comisión de magia-, Star no dijo nada solo lo miro sin inmutarse, -Hekapoo, ella sería una perfecta candidata-, Star levanto una ceja en señal de intriga, -La familia real Vash, es bien conocida por sus matrimonios arreglados, y mucho más porque solo aceptan esto de pretendientes atractivos-, Star simplemente frunció el ceño, -Por lo que se la señorita Hekapoo, bueno no creo que sea señorita-, Dijo lo último con un tono de broma, a lo cual Star lo reprendió, -No estoy aquí para escuchar tus estúpidas opiniones, sobre la vida personal de mis consejeros-.

Toffee sonrió ligeramente, antes de continuar, -Si la familia Vash escucha que una de las consejeras de la reina, y una preciada amiga del rey, es pretendiente de su hermosa hija, estarán más que interesado no solo en asegurar el futuro y posición de su hija, sino también en tener una posición en su corte-. La ira de Star fue remplazada, con una cara pensativa, analizando lo que Toffee acababa de decir.

-¿Y con respecto a los nobles?-, Menciono Toffee lo que llamo la atención de Star la cual la miro fijamente, con una mirada fría, sin decir nada, -Todos sufrimos accidentes… terribles y mortales accidentes-, Dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

Star lo miro por un momento, se levanto y antes de que abandonara la celda, Toffee volvió hablar.

-¿No va a preguntarme por ella?-, Star se quedo de pie en la puerta, apretó con fuerza sus puños, y se voltio para enfrentar a Toffee, -¿Que descubriste?-, Pregunto Star volteando para mirarlo.

-Todos dicen que desapareció, fue a una misión, buscando una reliquia en un templo-, Star suspiro con impaciencia, esto era información que ya sabía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Toffee continuo; -Lo raro y que no se menciona mucho, es que también desapareció alguien más, Max Caufield alias la "Cierva"-, Star analizo lo que dijo y luego pregunto; ¿Qué clase de reliquia buscaba?, Toffee la miro fijamente, antes de extender una fotografía, la mirada de Star se fijo y casi de inmediato reconoció el objeto en la imagen.

"Tijeras interdimenciónales", pensó Star pero Toffee detuvo sus pensamientos, -No son las tijeras de Hekapoo, son de Skywynne reina de las horas-, La mirada de Star fue de sorpresa, -¿Cómo lo sabes?-, Pregunto Star, -Hice una investigación en los viejos manuscritos de Mewni, Skywynne, solia realizar algunos hechizos y realizar experimentos, en varias dimensiones, como la tierra por ejemplo-, Star no dijo nada, simplemente dejo a Toffee continuar, -Mi teoría es Skywynne en algún momento creo algo parecido a las tijeras interdimensionales, Montenegro y Caulfield encontraron esas tijeras, y algo paso en ese lugar que hice que todos hay desaparecieran-, Toffee miro a Star con una mirada de satisfacción, en cambio ella simplemente, frunció el seño, se levanto y salió de la celda.

Toffee sonrió, tomo uno de los libros y se sentó a esperar, las nuevas órdenes que la reina Star Buttlerfly le daría.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Como dije al principio, no sé cómo clasificar esto pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora un pequeño aviso, el próximo capítulo de esta serie será especial, así que los invito a que me digan que se les viene a la cabeza, con este título; "Farewell".**

 **.-.-.-.-.**


	8. Tal vez

**Tal vez…**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **En teoría siento que con este capítulo cuento un poco de cómo se inicio de forma leve la relación de Star y Marco, pero poco a poco introduciré un poco más de su relación, simplemente espero que lo disfruten. Mas notas al final del capítulo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Marco había olvidado lo que es el amor.

El no recuerda el calor de un abrazo (que suprimió en la memoria de la muerte de su familia, dejando que esa vieja herida se infecte y pudra desde adentro de su corazón), él había olvidado el significado del amor.

Star recordaba lo que es el amor.

Ella sabe que son los abrazos y sabe que a veces son el lugar más seguro del mundo. Ella imagina que enamorarse, es como sembrar una semilla, sólo necesita ser cuidado correctamente y dar la atención adecuada antes de florecer con un cuidado más profundo.

Star conoce mucho de la vida.

Ella conoce las alegrías del placer, le había gustado sentir el tacto de la piel de Tom. Ella ha visto la vida a través de otros ojos. No se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber nacido como es. Quizás, cuando sea un poco mayor, cuando sea un poco más sabia, ella se arrepentiría; pero el futuro es algo de lo que Star sabe muy poco.

Marco ahora conoce muy poco de la vida.

Ahora no le gusta el sonido de la risa de los niños (los niños le asustaban, por su fragilidad e inocencia y no podía soportar estar cerca de algo tan puro e inocente, ya que le recordaban a su hermano). Él no quiere recordarlo, porque solo le haría más daño. Él se arrepiente de muchas de las decisiones que ha tomado.

Marco sabe mucho sobre la muerte.

Montenegro le había enseñado mucho sobre eso, le enseño la sensación de la sangre seca en sus manos, conoció el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose. Ella le enseño el olor, la sensación, el arte de la muerte. El sabe que se ha acercado varias veces a la muerte, cientos, y tal vez miles de veces, y sin embargo siempre hay alguien que muere en su lugar.

Su familia, Jackie, Starfan13… muertos… todos muertos porque él los conocía.

Star sabe mucho sobre la muerte.

Aunque no lo parezca.

Ella ha visto una ciudad entera destruida; ha visto a personas siendo asesinadas, ella vio a un demonio haciendo arte… y no había hecho nada más que a testiguar sus crímenes.

En este momento no saben nada.

Star le habla a Marco acerca de la vida, y él le habla de lo que han pasado. Marco habla de la muerte y de la vida, y Star se queda callada y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado feroces y brutales para Marco.

Marco nunca hablo de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche Star decidió abrir las heridas y las cicatrices de su corazón, es en el hombro de ella sobre el que Marco llora una noche. Es en la voz de Star que se escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena, es en el hombro de Star en el que caen los oscuros recuerdos de Marco, y finalmente ayuda a curar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente a la vez, en la que ambos aprenden a amar.

Marco mira en el centro de su mente y corazón y se despide de sus Padres, se despide de su hermano, se despide Jackie, se despide de todos y sobre todo de los recuerdos que se aferraron a su mente durante tanto tiempo. Star toma su mano, entrelazan sus dedos, y permanecen en silencio.

Marco se mueve y sostiene la mano de Star con más fuerza, y Star con su mano libre, ahueca una de las mejillas de Marco.

Marco, al principio, se incomoda con el contacto, pero luego se relaja.

Y luego se besan.

Los labios de Marco no responden al principio; las emociones de Star se acoplan y se aprietan bajo su corazón y teme que ella haya cometido un error muy grave, y luego se separan con tímidos y cuidadosos movimientos.

Están en silencio. Y luego Marco mira a Star y se besan de nuevo. En este momento Marco se despide de su pasado y saluda a su futuro.

Cuando se separan, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa y se ponen de pie. Sus manos están juntas de nuevo, sin aliento, inseguros y con miedo. Para Marco es rara la sensación de confiar sin lugar a dudas, en alguien más.

Marco puede sentir a Star mirando, mirando su mente, mirando su alma, mirando su corazón. Y las palabras se repiten, -Contigo, puede que no sea tan malo- Susurra Star suavemente.

Los besos de Marco son deliciosamente castos, como pequeños sorbos de vino, como pasos sin prisas bajo la lluvia de verano, o el latido del corazón de un bebé. Es Star que deja caer la barrera que Marco levanto contra el mundo.

Esta es la primera vez, de muchas, en las que Marco siente las manos de Star despojándolo suavemente de su ropa, -No deberíamos hacerlo…-, Menciona Marco con voz suave, -Pero mientras sea contigo…-, Es la primera vez que Marco ve la desnudes de Star, su blanca piel liza sin imperfecciones a la vista, su largo cabello rubio teñido de un blanco sobrenatural de la luz de la luna, -Se siente como si me pudiera perder-, Dice Marco mientras desliza sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar al culmine de sus nalgas.

Esta es la primera vez que Star ha visto la desnudes de Marco; su piel de ébano contrastada, con las varias cicatrices que rodean su cuerpo, Star se pierde tocando vagamente, posando sus manos aquí y allá. Star toca las marcas que Marco tiene y con cariño recorre todas y cada una de sus cicatrices, cerrando los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen de ellos.

-No… digas cosas como esas-, Dice Star con voz suave, es la primera vez que Marco se deja tocar de esta manera, los dedos de Star alivian el dolor, aunque sea temporal, el alivio puede ser para siempre, -No quiero perderte-, Menciona Marco con voz entre cortada. En ese momento Marco se mira en los ojos de Star y no ve más que aceptación.

-No… digas cosas como esas-, Dice Star con voz suave, es la primera vez que Marco se deja tocar de esta manera, los dedos de Star alivian el dolor, aunque sea temporal, el alivio puede ser para siempre, -No quiero perderte-, Dijo Marco con voz entre cortado. En ese momento Marco se mira en los ojos de Star y no ve más que aceptación.

-No te preocupes-, Dice Star con una sonrisa, -No te voy a dejar-.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se mueven en un baile, tan diferente al baile de la muerte que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Es la primera vez que simplemente son solo ellos. Ellos saben mucho acerca de la vida, y al mismo tiempo ellos no saben mucho de algunas cosas.

Tal vez… ellos simplemente saben mucho acerca de nada.

Pero eso es más que suficiente.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno en teoría este no era el capitulo que quería subir, había publicado uno, pero conversando con una suscriptora medí cuenta de que… no, así que en cambio subo este capítulo, simplemente quería decir que disculpen que tarde tanto en actualizar, también quiero escribir algo con Eclipsa y la joven Meteora, pero tendremos que ver cómo se desarrolla el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bueno será simplemente hasta la próxima.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**


	9. Cecil Montenegro (Parte 1)

**Cecil Montenegro (Parte 1).**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Advertencia, en este capítulo habrá tortura, si esas cosas no te gustan, puedes pasar de este capítulo, no hay problema, mas notas al final del capítulo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Día 1.**

El constante goteo de la tubería a unos centímetros de él lo mantenía distraído, intento que su mente solo pensara en el goteo, nada más que en eso.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente lo saco de su en soñación, -Buenos días Marco ¿Listo para hablar?-, Pregunto la chica alta de pelo negro, Marco levanto la vista, solo para ver esos grandes ojos rojo sangre, -Púdrete-, respondió Marco como pudo, Montenegro levanto sus cejas, se acercó a Marco y se inclinó a su nivel, para quedar cara a cara.

-Siempre hago que todos hablen, no tengo problema alguno en eso, pero antes vamos a divertirnos mucho, solo tú y yo y nadie más-, Dijo lo último con una amplia sonrisa.

 **Día 9.**

No había ruido, su vista se nublaba y desenfocaba en una estraña penumbra, sentía su boca llena de bilis, y su estómago daba vueltas, -Vamos solo te he cortado 23 veces y estas por desmallarte-, Dijo Montenegro mientras se reía, sin aviso Montenegro deslizo la hoja dentada del cuchillo detrás del talón de Marco, lo que lo saco de su transe, y con un súbito grito Marco volvió a hablar; -¡Alto, alto, alto!-, Montenegro se detuvo y lo miro, -No sé nada-, Dijo Marco con voz suave, Montenegro simplemente sonrió, y con fuerza deslizo la hoja rasgando profundamente el talón de Marco.

 **Día 14.**

-Mi padre me vendió cuando tenía 6 años, para pagar sus deudas, prácticamente me violaron desde los 6 años hasta los 14, cuando logre escaparme-, Menciono Montenegro mientras colocaba la barra de acero incandescente sobre el estómago de Marco.

Marco simplemente grito y lloro, suplicando que se detuviera, -¡Para por favor, para!-, Montenegro retiro la barra de su estómago y volvió a colocarla sobre el carbón ardiente, -¿Algo que decirme Diaz?-, Pregunto Montenegro, tomando otra barra de acero que estaba al rojo vivo, Marco estaba sollozando del dolor, pero aun así logro hablar, -Yo… yo te diré todo-, Dijo Marco como pudo, -¡Excelente!-, Exclamo Montenegro con una sonrisa, Marco comenzó a decirle donde se encontraban, los campamentos, los alijos de suministros y las rutas de transporte de provisiones y una vez terminado, Montenegro llamo a un capitán le explico la situación y ordeno que atacara cada lugar que Marco había dicho, dando la especifica orden de no tomar prisioneros.

El capitán asintió, hizo el saludo militar y dejo la celda.

-¿Bueno donde nos quedamos tu y yo?-, Dijo Montenegro tomando nuevamente la barra de acero al rojo vivo y colocándola lentamente en el pecho de Marco, -O si, te contaba como fui violada y prostituida desde los 6 años-, Marco lanzo un nuevo grito de dolor, cuando la barra toco su pecho.

 **Día 22.**

-Bueno Marco eso será todo por hoy, ¿Qué te parece si lo retomamos mañana?-, Dijo Montenegro con una amplia sonrisa, antes de salir de la celda, Marco estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, sacando un clavo de su hombro, según Montenegro le había clavado 16 clavos de acero inoxidable por todo el cuerpo.

De repente un sonido llamo su atención, la puerta lentamente se abrió, pero no había nadie, solo la puerta abierta, entonces Marco pensó que Montenegro se había emocionado mucho y había olvidado de cerrar bien la puerta, busco fuerzas para levantarse, y salió con cuidado por el pasillo.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, ahogando sus gritos de dolor, podía sentir cada clavo en su cuerpo, hasta que llego a una puerta doble de acero, la puerta no tenía ventanas, simplemente era una enorme puerta, en este momento Marco no pensaba racional mente, en ningún momento pensó que podría haber detrás de esa puerta, el solamente pensaba en que tal vez, solo tal vez podría escapar de ese horrible lugar.

Coloco sus manos en la puerta y empujo con toda su fuerza, pero las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando que Marco cayera al suelo, tardo un momento en darse cuenta, fueron dos soldados SS que abrieron la puerta, dirigiéndole miradas neutrales, Montenegro estaba de pie, junto a un podio de ejecución, y en el estaban tres personas, por el aturdimiento de la caída, y la punzada de dolor provocada por los clavos, Marco no podía distinguir mucho de quienes era, tomo solo un minuto antes de ver bien quienes eran.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y un ahogado grito intento salir de su boca, sus padres y su hermano con sogas en sus cuellos, -¡Por favor, Por favor! ¡Déjalos ir!-, Grito Marco en un intento de buscar algo de compasión por parte de Montenegro, ella simplemente lo miro por un momento, antes de sonreír suavemente y dejar caer a los tres miembros de la familia Díaz.

 **Día 31.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Marco presencio como ejecutaban a su familia, desde entonces Montenegro no le había hecho nada, ordeno que sanaran todas sus heridas, y que lo vistieran con una camisa blanca, y un pantalón de tela blanco.

Marco estaba en posición fetal sentado en una esquina de la celda, Montenegro estaba de pie al otro lado de la misma, caminaba de arriba hacia abajo, siempre fumando, a veces le dirigía una mirada que otra, y volvía a sus pensamientos.

En cambio, Marco estaba perdido en la imagen de su familia colgada de ese poste, solo podía ver sus rostros, sus miradas sin vida, dirigidas hacia él, de repente y sin aviso una alarma comenzó a sonar, rápidamente Montenegro salió de la celda, dejando la puerta abierta nuevamente, Marco la miro salir y vio la puerta abierta, pensó en intentar escapar, pero la imagen de su familia en su mente impidió que saliera.

Después de un momento la luz se fue, estaba oscuro, Marco no sabía que pasaba, pero parecía serio, después escucho gritos y de repente escucho la voz de Janna, en medio de la oscuridad, -¡Vámonos Marco, levántate, hay que darnos prisa, tenemos que escapar!-, Le grito Janna, pero en cambio Marco le dio un puñetazo, y volvió a la esquina de la habitación, Janna lo miro con sorpresa, antes de fruncir el ceño acercarse a él y tomarlo del brazo, -¡Mierda Diaz tenemos que irnos! ¿Qué carajos te hicieron?-, Le pregunto Janna mientras forcejeaba con él, Marco noto como la chica delante de él insistía en llevárselo, y suponía que esto era una trampa de Montenegro, para hacerle algo más, entonces noto que ella llevaba una pistola, rápidamente Marco desenfundo el arma, pero en medio de la pelea hubo otra voz, Marco simplemente apunto y disparo.

Y un cuerpo cayó al suelo, hubo silencio, y después la luz volvió, Janna grito, Marco lloro y Montenegro se rio, en el suelo ya hacia sin vida Jackie, Marco había asesinado a Jackie.

Una vez que Montenegro termino de reír, y limpiar las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos, se acercó a Janna y un soldado le dio un puño americano, Montenegro lo tomo, y de un fuerte golpe dejo a Janna inconsciente.

Después ordeno a los soldados que se fueran, y cuando uno de ellos se acercó al cuerpo de Jackie para llevárselo, Montenegro lo detuvo, y ambos salieron de la celda.

Cuando por fin Marco estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, lentamente se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Jackie, y se recostó junto a ella atraiéndola a el en un abrazo, y luego comenzó a susurrar un suave y constante "lo siento".

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno exactamente no sé qué decir, tenía planeado un especial de navidad, pero se retrasará ya que esta idea macabra llego a mi mente, y no sé si algunos pensaron: ¿Porque Marco es tan dependiente de la presencia de Star? o ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de estar solo cuando duerme? Espero que alguno se haya hecho alguna de esas preguntas, también dependiendo cuanto tarde en subir la segunda parte de este capítulo, podrán preguntar lo que quieran con respecto a este AU o los personajes.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**


	10. Cecil Montenegro (Parte 2)

**Cecil Montenegro (Parte 2).**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **¡Advertencias de este capítulo: Se mencionan torturas y violaciones, y menciones de violación con menores de edad!**

 **Más notas al final del capítulo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Día 35…**

 **Ya no hay días…. solo… un punto específico… en el techo…**

Marco había pasado los últimos 2días abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de Jackie, en medio de sollozos repetía una y otra vez lo siento, hasta quedarse dormido, solo despertando para repetir el proceso nuevamente, una y otra vez.

Hasta que en algún momento la puerta nuevamente se abrió y Montenegro en compañía de algunos cuantos hombres, dos de ellos separaron a Marco de Jackie, y lo obligaron a pararse ante Montenegro, -¿Sabes que a pasado en estos últimos 3 días Marco?-, Pregunto Montenegro con una suave y oscura sonrisa, Marco no dijo nada simplemente no aparto la mirada del cuerpo de Jackie, -Además de masacrar a los soldados del ala blanca y la resistencia que estaban generando tantos problemas-, Dijo lo ultimo acercándose al cuerpo sin vida de Jackie.

Marco la miro por un momento, cerró los ojos y dijo; -Eran… mis… amigas-, Montenegro suspiro, casi parecía decepcionada, vio de nuevo a Jackie antes de dirigir su atención por completo a Marco: -Es lamentable oír eso-, Silencio, nadie dijo nada, -Llévenlo a mi habitación personal, y a la otra chica también, a Janna Ordoña-, Dijo lo ultimo con una amplia sonrisa, Marco la miro con una expresión de miedo, no había que haber sido un genio para saber que Cecil le había hecho algo a Janna durante los ultimo días.

Los soldados después escoltaron a Marco hasta la habitación personal de Montenegro, una vez hay dejaron a Marco solo, el cual se percato de la presencia de Janna, que estaba tirada en suelo.

Rápidamente se acerco a ella, la tomo en brazos, y se percato de la hinchazón en su pierna izquierda, y la posición de su rodilla que indicaba que estaba más que rota.

Paso solo un momento antes de que Montenegro entrara en la habitación, Marco la miro fijamente a los ojos, antes de que ella caminara hasta su cómoda, y sacara de ella un cuchillo, y un bote de aceite de flores.

Lo coloco al lado de Marco y se sentó en el suelo al otro lado de la habitación, -¿Recuerdas Marco la conversación que tuvimos?-, Pregunto de repente Montenegro, Marco simplemente la quedo mirando fijamente, -Lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? La primera vez que mate a alguien, fue a uno de mis "clientes", estaba encima mío, abrí mi boca lo suficiente y le arranque de una mordida la garganta-, Silencio, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Janna despertó, -Oh, veo que ya has despertado, bueno creo que ya podemos empezar-, Montenegro se levantó y le dio una fuerte patada a Marco estrellándolo contra la pared.

Tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Janna, cortándola en girones, después hizo lo mismo con Marco, -¿Qué demonios vas a hacer ahora?-, Pregunto Janna como pudo, -Yo no voy hacerte nada, lo hará el-, Le respondió Montenegro con una suave sonrisa, -Vamos a jugar un juego, se llama Marco te folla el culo, o yo juego contigo-, Dijo lo último de forma cantarina y con una amplia sonrisa.

Marco y Janna la miraron con una expresión de horror en sus rostros, -No lo hare, no importa lo que me hagas, no lo hare maldito monstruo-, Exclamo Marco con una miradadesafiante, Montenegrosimplemente levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa, -¿Y yo que pensé que ya me conocías Marco? Siempre sabes cómo decepcionarme chico-, Montenegro entonces camino de nuevo a la cómoda y de ella tomo un martillo, camino hasta Janna se subió encima de ella, tomo su mano derecha y con un golpe seco le rompió un dedo.

Entre gritos de Marco y Janna, se escuchó la risa de Montenegro.

De nuevo otro golpe y otro, hasta que todos los dedos estaban rotos y hechos trizas, fue hasta después que Montenegro noto que Janna se había desmayado.

-Parece que me volví a exceder con ella-, Dijo Montenegro con una suave sonrisa, luego dirigió su mirada a Marco. –Tu cuerpo está al límite, apenas puedes estar de pie, y te e alimentado muy poco, si continuaba torturándote pronto morirías, pero ella en cambio llego como una bendición, ella es más que una amiga, es parte de tu familia, así que me tomare mi tiempo, con ella y…-, De repente Marco la interrumpió; -Me someteré a tu voluntad-, Dijo Marco ahogando un sollozo, -Yo te daré mi virginidad, si no le haces nada a Janna y la dejas ir-, Marco cerro los ojos con fuerza, -Si lo hago voluntariamente… tu no tendrás problemas con Elsa o Dipper-, Cuando por fin Marco abrió los ojos, miro la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Montenegro.

-Tenemos un trato Díaz, pero antes necesito que me demuestres que cumplirás el trato-, Dijo Montenegro acercándose a él, para luego acercar su cara a su nivel, y plantarle un suave beso, Marco se resistió al principio, pero solo fue por un momento, sabía bien que si demostraba resistencia, Montenegro se enfadaría y no dejaría ir a Janna.

Así que poco a poco y sumisamente, abrió sus labios dejando que la lengua de Montenegro entrara en su boca.

El beso fue largo, y Montenegro era apasionada en su labor, Marco simplemente se concentró en un punto específico del techo, cuando por fin Montenegro se separóde él, casi después de un minuto, un suspiro de satisfacción escapo de sus labios, después de un momento, llamo a un médico y a dos guardias, Montenegro ordeno que despertaran a Janna y la vistieran, Marco levanto la mirada, y con voz suave dijo: -Por favor déjame despedirme de ella-, Montenegro lo miro por un momento, antes de responder: -Esta bien, pero que sea rápido-, Todos salieron de la sala, dejándolos solos, Janna lo miro confundida, no sentía dolor gracias a los sedantes aplicados por el doctor, pero sabía que algo había sucedido durante el momento que estuvo inconsciente.

-¿Marco que sucede?¿Qué paso?-, Marco la tomo entre sus brazos en un suave y delicado abrazo, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, luego se acercó y le susurró al oído, -Janna escúchame, ve a mi antigua casa, en mi habitación, hay una tabla falsa en el piso, hay encontraras algo que te llevara lejos de aquí-, Dijo Marco suavemente y de forma tranquila, Janna se sorprendió, no sabía de qué estaba hablando, de repente Montenegro volvió a entrar; -Bien se acabó el tiempo de platica, y es hora de que te vayas-, Janna abrazo con más fuerza a Marco, y este le devolvió el abrazo con mas fuerzas.

-Janna tienes que irte, olvídame, solo vete-, Dijo Marco llorando, se abrazaron con fuerza, hasta que los soldados lo separaron, cuando por fin Montenegro y Marco se quedaron solos la puerta se cerró.

Marco ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa habitación con ella, para el simplemente existía ese punto en el techo, tenían sexo a diario y por varias horas, Montenegro era violenta, no era de extrañarse de ella.

Montenegro se subía en sima de él, y de forma brusca y sin contemplaciones introducía el miembro de Marco en ella, la primera vez fue muy dolorosa, Marco sintió como si la piel de su pene, era rasgada, cuando Montenegro estaba encima de él, golpeaba sus caderas de tal forma, que Marco quedaba con un agudo dolor en su pelvis, una o dos veces el médico lo reviso debido a las laceraciones, en su prepucio.

En algún momento Marco, tuvo una infección en la uretra, Montenegro además de golpearlo con una fusta de caballo, trajo a una "chica", cuando esta se desvistió, se dio cuenta de era un transexual, tiro a Marco al suelo y lo penetro.

Ya no habían días… solo un punto específico del techo….

La última vez que Marco y Montenegro hablaron, fue después de recibir 30 azotes de parte de ella, -¿Quieres saber algo Diaz? La última vez que estuve con alguien de forma voluntaria fue hace unos dos años, una pequeña niña llamada Lily, tení años creo, ella soporto todo lo que hice durante unos 4 semanas, sabes ahora ella es una de mis sirvientas más leales, el dolor, el miedo, la desesperación pueden desaparecer, solo únete a mí, y todo desaparecerá-, Dijo lo ultimo dándole un suave beso.

La última vez que la vio, fue cuando lo obligo a tener sexo con aquel pequeño niño rubio, la última vez que la escucho reír fue esa noche…

La última vez que la puerta de esa habitación se abrió, fue cuando una chica de pelo verde entro en ella.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno primero que nada, quería desearte un feliz y prospero año nuevo y que todos tus sueños y metas se cumplan este año y si no el otro.**

 **Segundo y aquí un nuevo capítulo, sé que es tarde muy tarde pero en el trabajo me pidieron parte del alma, con el espíritu de la navidad y año nuevo ya más que muertos, ya puedo volver otra vez a publicar con una manera más o menos regular.**

 **Gracias a todos por los comentarios.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**


	11. Sobre nosotros (Parte 1)

**Sobre nosotros (Parte 1).**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, simplemente quiero decir que estoy planeando subir algún nuevo MoonxToffee pero no se me ocurre nada bueno)= las ideas que e tenido no me gustan, así que simplemente toca espera, gracias de nuevo por leer y será hasta la próxima.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

A pocos días de su boda, Marco se encontraba sentado en su antigua habitación de escudero, ahora convertida en una bodega, los muebles cubiertos de polvo, con telarañas por todos lados, y varias pilas de cosas alrededor.

Suspiro con pesar, mientras dejaba que su mente vagara a aquellos años de inseguridad emocional, su alejamiento y luego confusión emocional de su futura esposa.

Se sentó en el suelo cerca de una venta y dejo que su mente se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

Recordó mil cosas de su antigua vida como el chico seguridad, recordó las aventuras vividas con Star, recordó lo que vivió como escudero, una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero poco a poco su sonrisa cambio a una mirada llena de tristeza.

Recordando la principal razón de que se fuera, recordando como sintió una profunda tristeza y una gran envidia, sintió tristeza porque Tom volvió a ganarse nuevamente el corazón de Star, y sintió envidia de él, cuando habían estado juntos haciendo el amor, sintió envidia cuando Tom había convertido a Star en una mujer.

Y simplemente decidió apartarse, poner distancia entre él y ellos, cosa que Star y Tom notaron y que inútilmente intentaron compensar. Llego un punto en que todo era insoportable para él, la tristeza que le provocaba estar ver a Star y Tom juntos, y la vergüenza provocada por la lástima que le tenían.

Pero había algo más entre sus recuerdos, algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

Marco suspiro suavemente, se levantó y camino hasta su vieja cómoda, la movió a un lado y luego quito el muro falso en la pared, para sacar algunas cuantas de sus pertenencias más privadas.

Un viejo paquete de cigarros marca malvoro con olor a maíz, una botella de whisky añejo marca Pixie y su viejo celular, tomo todo y volvió a su lugar en la ventana, abrió la botella y encendió uno de los cigarros, con la esperanza de que todavía estuvieran en buen estado.

Tomo un trago del whisky y le dio una calada a su cigarro, degustando el extraño (pero nada desagradable sabor) del tabaco y el alcohol, que le recordó tanto a aquella noche.

Usando sus tijeras interdimenciónales, conecto el celular al cargador, con la esperanza de que no se hubiese dañado, por suerte este todavía funcionaba bien.

Coloco sus audífonos y se perdió entre las canciones, mientras su mente viajaba a aquella noche, mientras el reino festejaba la llegada del año nuevo, él se encontraba solo en su habitación preparando y organizando las tareas de Star como princesa,solo tenía que calcular el tiempo de las reuniones con los campesinos y los nobles y habría terminado por hoy.

Podía escuchar la fiestaen su punto máximo, música y risas, podía oler la comida, hasta incluso podía sentir la alegría fluyendo al máximo desde el salón de fiestas donde estaban celebrando.

Marco entonces supuso que ya no era necesario que estuviera aquí, sabía muy bien que él había arruinado todas sus oportunidades con alguien, no haber correspondido al amor de Star, ilusionarse y desilusionarse con Jackie, haberle mentido a Hekapoo, y no podía hacerlelo mismo a Kelly, ella era genial, una gran aventurera y guerrera, graciosa, y sabía bien lo que quería, por esa razón no podía decirle "Te amo", porque no sería real, simplemente sería una mentira.

Una vez terminada la agenda, Marco simplemente tomo un papel, y escribió una carta diciendo "Adiós a todos y gracias". Echo un último vistazo a su habitación en Mewni y se fue, para tal vez nunca más volver.

El portal se abrió en la entrada de su casa, suspiro y toco la puerta, solo para ser recibido por su padre, quien luego llamo a su madre, ambos muy emocionados de tenerlo en la casa.

Ellos en ningún momento hicieron preguntas sobre ¿Porque volvió? ¿O que paso en Mewni? ¿Y enespecial qué había pasado con Star?, ellos simplemente se alegraron de tener a su muchacho en casa.

…

Star caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a su prometido, era algo que le molestaba, desde hace algún tiempo Marco había tomado el mal habito de desaparecer por algunas horas, a veces para organizar alguna habitación.

Camino por los pasillos, revisando todas las habitaciones, mientras hacía eso no pudo evitar recordar aquel día, en el que Marco simplemente se fue, dejando atrás una carta.

Su mente vagoa aquel día en el que comenzó a salir con Tom, en esos momentos pensaba que lo que había sentido por Marco había sido una fase, algo pasajero, pero no fue así, lo que sintió por Marco era algo nunca iba a morir, y no es que no sintiera nada por Tom ella quiso darle una oportunidad más, él le había demostrado que quería cambiar por ella, ser mejor, y en el fondo ella lo apreciaba.

Pero Marco había sido diferente, él era algo inolvidable, alguien que cambio su vida y su forma de pensar.

Todavía recuerda la fiesta, estaba llegando a su máximo apogeo, Mewmanos, pony heads, pixies, gente paloma, demonios y monstruos todos por igual celebrando el año nuevo.

Estaba alegre, no podía pedir más (tal vez un par de botas nuevas no sería malo), pero noto de inmediata quehacía falta alguien, Marco bobo, pensó mientras salía corriendo hasta su habitación, se lo imagino trabajando arreglando su agenda y coordinando sus reuniones.

Star sabía que Marco siempre se excusaba con que tenía mucho trabajo como escudero, entrenando o saliendo de aventura con Kelly. Aunque sabía muy bien la razón por la cual él se había distancia de ella, y de todos.

En aquellos entonces pensaba que Marco lo superaría que tarde o temprano seguiría adelanto, pero nunca se imagino que al llegar a su habitación no se lo encontraría, que he en vez de eso se encontraría con su cuarto vacio, la lámpara de su escritorio encendida y una carta que tenía como título "Adiós a todos y gracias".

Fue hasta que ese momento que Star noto que se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo, no se imagino que la despedida de Marco la afectaría tanto.

Fue como si una parte de ella se fuera, y luego comenzaron sus mensajes, durante los primeros meses uno al día, pero sin recibir respuestas, luego por ultimo uno al mes, siempre con la esperanza de que un día estuviera un mensaje de él y después… Janna… después Kelly… luego Marco… y por ultimo Montenegro.

Star llego a la antigua habitación de Marco, la abrió y allí estaba él, sentado en el suelo con una botella de whisky, sus audífonos, y un paquete de cigarros, sonrió con algo de pesar, Marco suele sobre llevar las cosas bebiendo, se acerco y lo sacudió un poco por el hombro, Marco se sobresalto un poco, -Oh lo siento, no quise asustarse-, Dijo Star con una pequeña sonrisa, -No te preocupes, simplemente estaba recordando un poco-, Le respondió Marco con una pequeña sonrisa, -Vamos ayuda a escoger los centro de mesa para la boda, ahora no puedes desaparecer cuando quieras-, Dijo Star tomándolo de la mano, y llevándolo de nuevo al salón principal.

Los dos caminaron en completo silencio, simplemente reconfortándose con la compañía del otro, por ahora estaban juntos, quien sabe que pasaría ahora.


	12. Sobre nosotros (Parte 2)

**Sobre nosotros (Parte 2).**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Notas al final del capítulo!**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Marco y Hekapoo.**

Marco sonrió suavemente ante la oscuridad de la habitación, hoy había sido una increíble noche, varios de sus amigos habían organizado una despedida de soltero para él.

Ya que, dentro de tres días, sería su boda. Entre risas y juego Marco se permitió un momento de alegría, los cuales solo se permitía tener con Star.

Era algo de lo que Star sabía y a ella no le gustaba, Marco sabía muy bien que no era bueno hacerlo, había reducido su círculo social lo más posible, podía sonar cursi o tonto… pero sabiendo bien por lo que paso, uno llega a entender el porqué de esto.

Camino hasta el balcón, y tomo uno de sus cigarros, eran hábitos que le costaba dejar, pero al menos había reducido el consumo de cigarros y alcohol.

Comenzó a buscar sus cerillas, hasta que de repente un dedo con una pequeña flama se colocó al lado de él.

-¿Fuego señor músculos?-, Pregunto Hekapoo con una burlo sonrisa, Marco sonrió también mientras encendía el cigarro, era raro, siempre tenían un mejor sabor cuando Hekapoo los encendía.

Hekapoo se paró al lado de él, contemplado la misma oscuridad que Marco.

No hizo ningún comentario, pero de cierta forma la oscuridad la calmaba.

Le recordaban a aquellas noches con el…

-¿Si no te hubiera mentido con los portales y Star crees que lo nuestro hubiera continuado?-, Pregunto de repente Marco rompiendo el silencio, Hekapoo se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, pero se imaginó que era algo que debía discutirse en algún momento; -No… siendo sincera… lo nuestro tarde o temprano iba a terminar-, Dijo Hekapoo con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro.

Marco simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, -Tú fuiste mi primera vez, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Montenegro lo supo-, Marco guardo silencio por un momento mientras ahuecaba la mejilla derecha de Hekappo en su mano, y poco a poco la atrajo hacia el para darle un suave y casto beso.

-Sé que lo nuestro en algún momento iba a terminar, pero fue especial para mí-, Dijo Marco con la voz entre cortada, intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Hekapoo en cambio se quedó un momento de pie, sabía muy bien que significaba ese beso así que intento que la sensación se quedara grabada en su memoria.

Lentamente apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Marco, el sonido de su corazón tranquilo y sereno, un sonido que talvez ella no podría volver a escuchar, y sintió como por ultima sus brazos envolviendo su cadera.

-Tu también fuiste especial para mi… Marco Ubaldo Díaz-, Dijo Hekapoo entre suaves sollozos.

…

 **Star y Tom.**

Star se sentó en un mueble, con un coctel de frutas a medio tomar, había estado bailando por varias horas, su despedida de soltara, había cerrado con broche de oro, algunos de sus varios compañeros y amigas princesas de Santa Olga ni siquiera habían podido húsar sus tijeras para volver a sus habitaciones.

Los afortunados lograron llegar hasta los asientos en donde perdieron el conocimiento, los no tan afortunados se desmayaron en medio de la pista de baile. Incluso distinguió a Pony Head desmayada sobre un tazón de salsa.

Una sonrisa de alegría se colocó en su rostro, mientras tomaba un coctel de frutas y le daba un trago, su despedida de soltera fue todo un excito, con una fiesta inolvidable para cerrar con broche de oro su soltería.

-Fue una fiesta inolvidable-, Menciono de repente una voz masculina, -¿Tom que haces aquí?-, Pregunto Star con una suave sonrisa, -Si estaba en la fiesta de Marco, pero cuando todos comenzaron a llorar y abrazarse me fui de ahí, creo que fue lo mejor-, Dijo Tom soltando una risita. Los dos se sentaron en completo silencio, mirándose ocasionalmente, ambos sabían que había que hablar, pero no sabían cómo empezar.

Hasta que una suave música comenzó a sonar, el Dj que a un no se había ido, coloco una suave pieza de música ligera; -¿Me permitiría este baile, madan?-, Dijo Tom con un muy forzado tono francés mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano a Star, ella simplemente soltó una risa, antes de tomar su mano y levantarse.

Caminaron hasta llegar al centro de la pista de baila, donde increíblemente no había personas desmayadas, poco a poco comenzaron un lento movimiento, guiándose por el ritmo de la música.

Y en medio de la música un sollozo se escuchó, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Tom sin detener el baile, Star no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, dejar que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Se separan un poco y se miraron fijamente, antes de que Tom rompiera el silencio; -¿Por qué duele tanto Star?-, Pregunto cómo pudo Tom, Star cerro con fuerza sus ojos, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Tom y le dio un suave beso al cual Tom correspondió.

-Sé que duele, a mi también me duele, pero pronto podremos seguir adelante, y ya no dolerá, ya no dolerá nada-, Dijo Star en medio de sollozos, Tom simplemente asintió y volvió a abrazar a Star.

 **Star y Marco.**

-Me divertí mucho hoy-, Dijo Marco con voz suave, -Yo también, lo pase genial-, Menciono Star, -¿Star no tienes miedo a lo que pueda pasar ahora?-, Pregunto Marco con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz, -Si Marco, tengo algo de miedo-, Le respondió Star con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz, -Pero mientras sea contigo, sé que todo estará bien-, Dijo Star con una voz as animada.

Hubo silencio por parte de ambos, la noche avía sido un mar de emociones, había sido una noche para no olvidar, -Te amo-, susurro Star, -Yo también te amo-, Susurro Marco, -¿Podríamos vernos ahora?-, Pregunto tímidamente Star, -Va contra las tradiciones-, Le recordó Marco, a lo que Star respondió, -Nunca he sido de tradiciones-.

Un momento después un portal se abrió y Marco salió de él, Star le sonrió y el camino hacia ella, para atraerla en un abrazo, estuvieron así por un momento, antes de separarse y compartir un largo y apasionado beso.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero como he dicho en otras fanfic que he subido, estoy muy enganchan al anime y al manga de Kakegurui el cual recomiendo.**

 **Y además estoy trabajando en otras historias aparte, también quiero decirle que creo que fue mala idea que el personaje de Jackie hubiera muerto en este universo, ya que creo que le hubiera podido sacar más provecho en la trama, pero bueno ¿Que opinan ustedes?**

 **Gracia por leer y será hasta el próximo fanfic!**

 **.-.-.-.-.**


	13. Juntos para Siempre (Parte 1)

**Juntos para Siempre (Parte 1).**

 **Final de la temporada 1.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Notas al final del capítulo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Al fin el gran día había llegado a finales del verano, a lo largo del patio real y el salón principal se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, decoraciones de flores de cristal, rosas y velas por doquier dando un ambiente mágico.

Las imágenes de los mewmanos, centauros, pixes, pony head, demonios y monstruos adornaban el salón principal, un claro ejemplo del reinado de unión y aceptación que Star proclamaba para todos los súbditos de su reino.

Las mesas con bocadillos repletas a más no poder, la pista de baile preparándose con los últimos retoques, el DJ listo con la música, y la emoción rebosando a montones por todo Mewni.

Ya que en el pueblo un enorme banquete fue servido para todos por igual, ya fueran pobres o no, inundando las calles con comida y bebida, celebrando la unión en matrimonio de la princesa Star Buttlerfly y el antiguo escudero y guardián de la tierra Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

La emoción del pueblo podía sentirse en el ambiente, y poco a poco fueron reuniéndose varios actores como comediantes, y una pequeña fiesta había empezado recibiendo a todos por igual.

Todos a la espera de la coronación oficial de Marco y Star, como los nuevos reyes de Mewni.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Star; los últimos arreglos al vestido de novia se estaban haciendo, la mujer a quien se le había encargado el vestido de novia de Star una humilde sastre, había puesto, sangre, sudor y lagrimas, su vestido no solo iba a hacer un tema de conversación de toda la alta sociedad de Mewni, su pequeño negocio iba a sobresalir sobre las enormes boutiques, y el prospero futuro que le esperaba.

Cuando finalmente coloco la corona de flores sobre la cabeza de Star y dio un paso atrás, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos amenazando con salir, su mágnum opus este vestido seria la llave de su prospero futuro.

Cuando por fin las campanas se detuvieron fue el anunció de que la boda había comenzado.

Marco suspiro suavemente, mientras caminaba hasta el altar, su mirada este hacia el frente pero su mente viajo a los últimos años de su vida, cuando fue soldado, su encierro y tortura, la muerte de su familia, su relación con Star y mas hasta llegar a este momento.

Se paro debajo del altar de flores y suspiro nuevamente, una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro al ver que detrás del sacerdote, estaban las fotografías de sus amigos y familia, cada una de las fotos adornadas con flores.

-Fue idea de Star-, Menciono Moon con una suave sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de Marco, -Ella pensó que era injusto que no pudieran estar en este día-, Marco sonrió un poco y apretó con fuerza la mano de Moon, de pronto se escucho a River romper en llanto, Moon se disculpo y fue a consolar a River.

Después Tom tomo su lugar, al lado de Marco pero antes le dio fuerte abrazo, -Estoy muy feliz por ti hermano-, Marco sintió que hasta cierto punto Tom estaba molesto con él, pero no podía estar mas agradecido de que decidiera acompañarlo en este día tan especial.

Janna estaba al otro lado del arco de flores con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, Marco camino hasta ella sonrió suavemente y la abrazo, su relación a estas alturas era muy distante y llena de silencio pero igual seguían teniendo una relación de amistad.

Marco suavemente la atrajo en un abrazo y ella lo devolvió, junto con un beso en la mejilla, -Felicidades tonto-, susurro Janna, luego cada uno volvió a tomar su lugar.

Pronto el suave sonido de un piano y unas arpas comenzaron a sonar, indicando la entrada de Star siendo guiada por una pequeña niña que iba dejando un camino de flores a su paso, la mirada de todos se poso en la hermosa princesa Star quien era acompañada por su padre River Johannes.

El hermoso vestido blanco adornado con narvales cacto la atención de todos, y marco no pudo evitar que una cara de sorpresa invadiera su cara, cuando por fin Star llega al lado de Marco, este sonrió suavemente y Star le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Luces como un tonto-, Dijo Star con una sonrisa juguetona, -Y tu, luces hermosa-, Respondió Marco con la misma sonrisa, pronto una mujer con una túnica blanca se paro delante de ellos y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, llamo la atención de todos dando comienzo a la ceremonia.

-Hoy en este día tan especial, nos encontramos reunidos aquí para presenciar la sagrada y santa unión de la Princesa Star Butterfly y el Guardián de la tierra Marco Ubaldo Díaz en santo matrimonio, que es un estado honroso, y por lo tanto no debe contraerse a la ligera, si no con reverencia, discreción y amor-, Todos guardaron silencio, mientras Marco y Star tomaban sus manos.

Luego la mujer continuo, -Tu Marco Ubaldo Diaz, ¿Prometes delante de los dioses y de estos testigos, así como de la prometido ante las leyes de hombres y creaturas tomar a Star Buttlerfly como su legitima esposa para vivir con ella, en el santo estado del Matrimonio? ¿Prometes amarla, honrarla, consolarla y protegerla en tiempo de enfermedad y de salud, en prosperidad y en adversidad y mantenerse fiel a ella mientras vivan los dos?- Pregunto la mujer señalando a Marco, quien no tardo en responder un; -¡Si, lo prometo!-, Luego la mujer continuo;

-Tu Star Buttlerfly ¿Prometes delante de los dioses y de estos testigos, así como del prometido y ante las leyes de hombres y creaturas tomar a Marco Ubaldo Díaz como su legítimo esposo? ¿Prometes amarlo, honrarlo, respetarlo, ayudarlo, y cuidarlo en tiempo de enfermedad y de salud, en prosperidad y en adversidad, y mantearse fiel a el mientras vivan los dos?

Y Star no se quedo atrás en responder con un fuerte -¡Si, lo prometo!-, En este momento se hizo el intercambio de anillos, -Que estos anillos sean testimonio de sus promesas, el uno al otro-, Dijo la mujer mientras se colocaban los anillos.

-Y ahora los novias se dirán los votos-, Dijo la mujer quien dio un paso atrás, mientras Marco y Star se preparaban para las palabras más importantes que dirían hasta ese momento en su vida.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero ahora se aproxima el final de la 1 temporada de One-shot, entre martes y miércoles subiré el capítulo final de la esta temporada, para tomar un descanso y trabajar en el universo de "El arreglo" del cual me gustaría hacer una saga o algo así por ahora eso es todo, será hasta la próxima.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**


	14. Juntos para Siempre (Parte 2)

**Juntos para Siempre (Parte 2).**

 **Final de la temporada 1.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y aquí está por ahora el final de esta temporada1, así que simplemente no me queda más que decir que espero que lo disfruten, mas notas al final del capítulo.**

 **.-.-.-.-**

Marco suspiro suavemente, mientras tomaba las manos de Star, miro directamente a los grandes ojos azules de ella y sonrió suavemente, antes de volver a tomar aire para comenzar ha hablar; -Cuando la soledad me golpeo, cuando no encontraba la manera de seguir, solo necesitaba un empujón para seguir este camino repleto de piedras-, Luego Marco necesito tomarse un momento para controlarse ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar.

-Después de haber perdido a los que más quiero, después de haber derramado tantas lagrimas, oculto entre miedos por no poder pasar página, encontrarme solo, extrañando aquellos días,en los que ser el chico seguridad era mi sueño de vida, no sé si sabes lo difícil que ha sido convivir con esto a mis espaldas fue jodido-. Su voz empezó a cortarse mientras un par de lágrimas se formaron en los bordes de sus ojos.

-Te necesitaba, que estuvieras conmigo, pero yo sé que tu tenías tus motivos, pero ahora solo tú eres mi consuelo, te escribí cartas que nunca leerás aunque sé que si las leyeras, enserio, fliparías, intentado ser fuerte porque contigo me siento en familia, no te haces a la idea delo qué has conseguido volviendo a mi vida, volviendo sin aviso, dando la vuelta a todo lo que me rodea, devolviéndome las fuerzas, no te marches de nuevo, ya que a tu lado me siento fuerte, a tu lado ya no temo ni a la muerte… Porque sé que contigo todo saldrá bien, cueste lo que cueste, ya no me siento solo, porque contigo vuelvo a ser valiente-. Cuando Marco termino, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y el no fue el único muchos otros estaban luchando por contener sus lagrimas y otros fracasando miserablemente.

Star no pudo contenerse, lagrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, al igual que Marco, esta era la declaración, las palabras que serian los cimientos de su relación. Cuando por fin, el silencio volvió a inundar el salón, y Star pudo encontrar su voz, fue su turno para recitar sus votos;

-No fue fácil tampoco para mí, lo siento Marco por no haber estado hay cuando más me necesitabas, siempre pienso en ti, cada día cada mañana y de verdad que lo siento, por no haber hecho nada-, Un sollozo escapo de la voz de Star, cada oración, cada palabra había sido pensada desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, solo para este momento, -Se que no dependía de mí, pero si hubiera dependido te juro, que no hubiese sufrido tantísimo te lo aseguro, porque tú eres mi mitad, la única que me completa, el culpable de que mis días y noches sean perfectas, quiero que sepas que ser rebelde no es malo, y que comprendas que puedes saltarte las reglas, que debes ser feliz y sobre todo vivir y si no fuese por ti mi vida sería una mierda… Comprendo tu dolor y hare todo lo posible para que sonrías como aquel día en la playa, sé que soy divertida y daré todo mi esfuerzo, pienso darte lo mejor y estar contigo en cada momento-, La triste mirada de Star cambio poco a poco a una pequeña sonrisa, -No importa como luzcas tu siempre serás guapo, me has alegrado la vida, la princesa y el escudero se encontraron para estar juntos de nuevo, vamos juntos de la mano, huyamos de ese oscuro pasado, así un futuro juntos muy lejos de él, si la cuestión es vivir… yo solo viviré si tu estas junto a mi-. Y con esa última declaración los labios de Star encontraron los de Marco, entre gritos de celebración y aplausos los novios intercambiaron sus primeras palabras como una pareja casada.

-Este es el final de una aventura-, Susurro Marco al oído de Star, -Y el comienzo de una nueva-, Le respondió Star mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La imagen de sus amigos, familiares y seres queridos fue retratada en este momento, la mujer dijo una rápida oración, y dio por terminada la ceremonia.

Dejando a familiares y a amigos para la resección, la fiesta iba en apogeo mientras la comida y bebida era servida, y las felicitaciones eran dadas a los recién casados, Marco noto que hacía falta alguien; -¿Sucede algo malo Marco?-, Pregunto Star con algo de preocupación en su voz, -No… Star solamente me sorprende que Eclipsa no haya venido-, Dijo Marco tranquilamente, -Ya sabes debe de estar ocupada haciendo algo misteriosos o espiritual-, Dijo Star con una sonrisa, a lo que Marco asintió, -Ahora vamos a bailar, señor Buttlerfly-, Star tomo a Marco de la mano y lo jalo hasta la pista de baile.

…

-Es increíble que resistieras eso-, Dijo Eclipsa frunciendo el ceño, la pila de escombros tembló mientras se desmoronaba, dejando paso a una mujer que se alzo en medio del montón de rocas.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en sus labios, y una suave risa escapo de ella, -¿Déjame adivinar tu eres Cecil Montenegro?-, Pregunto Eclipsa cuando vio como las varias heridas de esa mujer sanaron instantáneamente.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, solo venia a ver a un viejo amigo-, Dijo Montenegro con un ligero tono burlón, mientras tomaba su katana, el paraguas de Eclipsa brillo con un fuerte tono negro, -Te matare-, Dijo Eclipsa mientras que sus mejillas brillaban, -Inténtalo-, Dijo Montenegro mientras saltaba en el aire. Eclipsa le apunto con su sombrilla y un destello morado salió disparado en dirección de Montenegro.

Montenegro aprovecho el tiempo entre el disparo y el apuntado para arrojar su katana y golpear el hombro de Eclipsa atravesándolo con un corte limpio, Eclipsa cayó al suelo sujetando su hombro, nunca se imagino que fuera a hacer eso.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo?-, Pregunto Montenegro mientras las quemaduras que recorrían la mitad de su cuerpo se sanaban, -Marco… me hablo de ti… reina de la oscuridad-.

Eclipsa rasgo su vestido, y con ese retaso envolvió la herida sangrante de su hombro, ella sabía que no tendría tiempo de sanarse con magia, ya que pronto Montenegro se encontraba de pie en posición de combate, Eclipsa apunto nuevamente en dirección de Montenegro, cuando esta salto en aire, Eclipsa lanzo una tormenta de rayos oscuros en contra de ella.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y apoyar con comentarios y críticas, fue una gran fuente de motivación e inspiración para mis fanfic, pero quiero hacer un agradecimiento especialmente a; marati2011, SugarQueen97 y Sugar.**

 **Sin más que decir por ahora será hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
